


Candy

by attyohsehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attyohsehun/pseuds/attyohsehun
Summary: Baekhyun has a soft spot for candy.Chanyeol has a soft spot for Baekhyun... or is it hard?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	Candy

**Author's Note:**

> \- i have no excuse for writing this. it is nothing but a self-indulgent lame attempt at placating my unhealthy obsession with baekhyun and his "candy"  
> \- stream CANDY and YOURS and JADE!  
> \- i'm sorry for this rubbish KBYE jahdjhfsdjkfsd

Baekhyun was licking at a humongous strawberry lollipop and Chanyeol’s adam's apple bobbed up and down as he shamelessly gaped at the man before him. There was just something about Baekhyun’s tongue that drives Chanyeol insane. A fucking tease — that’s what it is.

In fact, Chanyeol was _almost_ sure that Baekhyun was doing it on purpose — and this wasn’t just his over active imagination fueled by teenage hormones that his twenty seven year-old body still seemed to be abundant of. No, not at all. There's just no way Baekhyun could like candy _that_ much, right? He's a grown ass man for fuck's sake. While it may be true that Baekhyun always had somewhat of a sweet tooth and could not stand bitter stuff which is why he preferred light Americano, Chanyeol just couldn't find any logical explanation as to why the smaller had to shove his tongue on his face all the freaking time like a ~~very cute~~ drooling puppy. Fine, he may be overreacting with that statement, but he thinks his conclusion is anything but baseless. As a matter of fact, he has made a list of certain instances that may prove his point aptly named as: “Byun Baekhyun's Tongue and Its Detrimental Effects to Park Chanyeol's Mental Health.” He’s currently at number four and was waiting for number five to prove his ~~hypothesis~~ suspicion.

= I =

They were in another one of their regular beer drinking sessions. Everybody knew Baekhyun was a lightweight, and Chanyeol was just about too willing to drink anything with the word 'proof' on its label. It was a compromise of sorts, really. For what they were compromising for exactly, neither of them knew. Yet as Chanyeol saw the glint in Baekhyun's eyes as his pretty fingers deftly opened his first can for the night, it hit him how it was clear that the both of them were just pretending not to know. But boy do they know. Yes, they do. ~~Or Chanyeol sure does hope so. He can't possibly be the only one bothered by this... tension between them, right!?~~

Chanyeol couldn’t help but ogle as Baekhyun ever so slowly brought the beer can to his lips — tilting it at a forty-five degree angle, in a manner that would give all those commercial models a run for their money. He felt his brain go dry as a trail of beer escaped from where Baekhyun’s lips were latched onto the tin and his tongue darted out of nowhere to lick the spilt liquid off the can faster than it had fallen. Beer, after all, was expensive, and Baekhyun insisted that he gets his money’s worth as they were splitting the bill 50-50. Never mind that the same man willingly bought a two-thousand-dollar Balenciaga tote that literally looked like a fucking paper bag. But hey, what does Chanyeol know about fashion. He would’ve wanted to attribute the tingly feeling at the back of his neck as a sign of being drunk, except that he was as sober as Baekhyun and that says a lot since Baekhyun didn’t really drink outside of this little ritual of theirs. Even then, one can was his limit.

Quite arguable though, since a sober Baekhyun acted more like a drunk man than a drunk Chanyeol. It’s confusing, really. Just like how confusing it was for Chanyeol to suddenly have this feeling that his best friend's tongue would look wonderful licking up and down his—

"Channie? Chanyeollie!" Baekhyun snapped his fingers in front of his companion's face and this effectively jolted the latter out of his stupor. He reached out a nimble finger to poke at Chanyeol's cheek. "Are you alright?"

Chanyeol flinched at the touch, seemingly burned. He hastily stood up and dropped a few bills on the table, all to Baekhyun's confusion.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be fine? It's hot in here, isn't it? You'd think charging ten bucks for a can of beer would at least guilt them into turning up the AC. Let's go home. It's late. Suho would have our heads if we miss curfew again."

Baekhyun's eyebrows furrowed as he checked his phone and saw that it was only nine o'clock in the evening, but Chanyeol was already halfway to the door that he basically had no choice but to follow his best friend with a lone thought in mind : ' _Interesting. How very interesting.'_

= II =

They were celebrating their first win for their sixth comeback album. It had been customary for Chanyeol to sit across Baekhyun when they ate out — their constant need to talk to each other about just anything and everything under the sun making them do so to save the other members from being a captive audience to their antics. As such, when Chanyeol sat across Baekhyun that night, he didn’t see any harm in doing so — boy was he utterly _wrong_.

Just as they finished dinner — or more like, after they wolfed down whatever food they could grab like starved animals, the manager signaled for the waiter to bring in three gallons of ice cream — because seriously, what’s a celebration without ice cream!?

Chanyeol felt his ears go a deep shade of scarlet as Baekhyun licked the ice cream melting off the cone. As if that wasn't enough torture, the little shit went on to take his shapely fingers in and out of his mouth one by one, licking the ice cream residue off them as well.

“Chanyeollie, are you okay? You're sweating,” Baekhyun, who seemed to have noticed Chanyeol’s discomfort, looked at him curiously as he popped his thumb out of his mouth — tongue showing ever-so-slightly.

God knows Chanyeol wanted to reply but no words came out of his mouth. All he was able to do was run to the bathroom and lock himself in — ignoring the knocks on the door until Baekhyun threatened to leave him behind. Good thing the members bought his excuse about having a sensitivity reaction to eating too much food all of a sudden. He was on a diet, after all. Never mind that that had made zero sense, whatsoever. Chanyeol was more than glad not to point it out anyway.

= III =

They were performing on stage and they may seem like the biggest dorks on the planet, but when EXO performs, they mean business. Thus, Chanyeol mentally kicked himself as he let his guard down for no more than a few seconds and allowed himself to gaze towards Baekhyun’s general direction. As luck would have it, it was exactly the same moment Baekhyun, the son of a bitch, thought it was cool for him to lick his finger as he m̶o̶a̶n̶e̶d̶ uttered the last _'diamond'_ under his breath to end the song.

Chanyeol couldn’t do so much other than clench his jaw as he restrained the urge to join the screaming fan girls in squealing for Baekhyun with every nerve of his being. He was pretty sure that had they not practiced the choreography so much to the point wherein Chanyeol could dance it in his sleep, he would’ve lost his grip and gone all spastic on stage. Objectively speaking, a tongue shouldn’t really affect him that much, but logic seemed futile in times like these. It was Byun fucking Baekhyun’s tongue we're talking about, after all. I mean, look at it! Look at _that_ tongue. It looked so soft and pink and wet and…

Suddenly, it was Chanyeol’s turn to sing in the next song and he had to push the matter at the back of his mind in the meantime.

= IV =

Baekhyun had his tongue out and was complaining that it got scalded by hot ramen soup. What made him drink the soup off the pot that was still on top of the burning stove one second ago was beyond anyone because seriously, you do _not_ do that — normal people don’t anyway.

"Chan-yeori-ease-pas-e-ice,” Baekhyun said with his tongue still sticking out.

Chanyeol stood frozen on the spot near the refrigerator — having just gotten inside the kitchen. Of all times, he just had to get thirsty at _this_ particular moment? How l̶u̶c̶k̶y̶ unlucky could he possibly be? 

“Hey!” Baekhyun strode across the room and stopped in front of Chanyeol — snapping his fingers in front of the frozen man’s face.

Chanyeol was so flustered as he found himself staring at Baekhyun’s face which was just a few inches away from his. He couldn’t help but take a step back. Now, when he thinks about it, it might have been due to the fact that he wasn’t quite ready to see the tongue which had fueled a lot of his rather inappropriate dreams in such close proximity. He ended up scrambling out of the kitchen — ignoring Baekhyun’s angry yells and curses about how disrespectful his supposed "best friend" can be these days. If only Baekhyun knew how Chanyeol truly wanted to _disrespect_ him in a completely different manner.

Chanyeol couldn’t even be bothered with keeping his image as mister-goody-two-shoes — not when all he wanted was to make Baekhyun feel even a fraction of the heat he was feeling at that moment; a different kind than that Chanyeol didn't need any hot soup for, that is. 

=====

Number five was still blank because as of the moment, Chanyeol is having an existential crisis as Baekhyun sat beside him on the living room couch — licking his way around the _largest_ strawberry lollipop Chanyeol had ever seen in his life. He could not even find it in himself to be fascinated as he usually is that said candy was obviously custom-made because really, where do you even find a lollipop _that_ big? And well, the wrapper bearing "Baekhyun candy" across it was already a dead giveaway. Speaking of dead, Chanyeol feels like he's dying. Why oh why must he always be the one suffering for Baekhyun's oral fixation? His beloved best friend just _always_ has to have _something_ in his mouth, huh? He even bites his fingers unconsciously whenever he thinks. In line of the matter of thinking, Chanyeol can totally think of something better Baekhyun could be sucking on inst—

_'Snap. Focus, you fucking pervert who doesn't deserve sweet Baekhyunee as his best friend. Focus.'_ Chanyeol internally berated himself and forced his eyes back onto the screen. They were in one of their long overdue BFF movie-nights-slash-slumber-parties, what with Baekhyun's busy schedule promoting his second solo album as of late. Religiously commenting on the latter's teasers finally got his point across. He basically guilt-tripped Baekhyun into meeting him, but what was he to do when he just missed him so much? Baekhyun hadn't even had the chance to change out of what looked like his photoshoot outfit, face still full of stage make up, lips glistening and plump that Chanyeol just wants to—

 _'_ _Fuck,'_ Chanyeol feels remorse hit him stronger than ever before. How could he do this to his beloved best friend who took the time to be with him as soon as possible to the point that he even hadn't been able to change. Baekhyun must have hurried so he wouldn't wait so long, and _this_ is how Chanyeol repays him? How much of an idiot could he be?

Disheartened, he glued his eyes on the TV instead. They were watching an English film. Baekhyun seemed to be so fond of them and Chanyeol knew better than to question him if he actually understood what was being said. Chanyeol had been wanting to learn English for the longest time anyway, so it was a win-win situation for him. Little did he know he was just about to _lose_ this game of push and pull he didn't know he unwittingly participated in with Baekhyun.

Contrary to popular belief, Chanyeol actually loved his life and he didn’t want to die an early death if he did so much as challenge his best friend’s rather questionable English skills. Baekhyun may have looked fragile, but he didn’t hesitate in using his black belt in Hapkido whenever needed. He could just imagine Baekhyun rolling his eyeballs at him. “I talk in English with my PUBG team online. I'm awesome, you gingerbread man, thank you very much,” Baekhyun would probably say to him while beating him with whatever object was within arm’s reach at any given time Chanyeol chooses to raise his skepticism. Besides, it's not like Chanyeol has many good suggestions for movie night anyway. He loved his Zootopia and that's that. 

Chanyeol would find out much later that the movie was entitled “Brokeback Mountain” and it actually came out years prior. Man, he really didn't watch movies, dang it.

A particularly racy scene was now playing on the television screen and Chanyeol became more distracted than ever as the two male leads — yes, two _male_ leads — started to get it on in a tent, of all places.

_Something else was tenting, all right._

Chanyeol knew better than to react, so he glued his eyes onto the scene instead. At least, there were less chances of him jumping a monitor than a certain someone who was making the heat on his collar unbearable. Baekhyun wasn’t talking either and that was _rare_. The tension in the air was so thick that it was almost palpable. Chanyeol allowed himself a peek at the man beside him and found himself at wit’s end when he saw that Baekhyun was staring back at him — the eye contact sending shivers down his spine.

Wait, had Baekhyun always sat that near to him or was it a mind trick? It felt like a hallucination, more than anything else. Chanyeol's brain had begun to feel foggy because of Baekhyun's close proximity. Damn was he close. _Too_ close _._ In fact, the sudden presence of Baekhyun's face mere inches from his startled him so much that he ended up losing his balance as he jolted back in his panic, heart thundering against his chest as he closed his eyes to prepare for the painful fall that was sure to come. But instead of the usual injury he often suffered due to his accident-prone-self, Chanyeol found himself falling onto something other than the floor. In fact, it was a someone.

Upon opening his eyes, he was surprised once more at how close Baekhyun’s face was to his — and this time around, he was sure it was not a hallucination anymore, if Baekhyun's warm breath fanning across his face was anything to go by. He hadn't even had the chance to process the sudden development when his brain finally stopped working. Everything was a blur as Chanyeol found himself being pinned on the sofa as Baekhyun jumped him, crashing their lips together. Chanyeol thought Baekhyun tasted like strawberries — or maybe that was the lollipop. Not that it matters so much when he can finally feel the tongue that has caused him so much torment for far too long.

“Took you long enough,” Baekhyun taunted as soon as they broke away from each other for the need to breathe — mischievous glint never leaving his eyes as he spoke.

“What? How did you?” Chanyeol stuttered — utterly dumbfounded at how Baekhyun knew of his dirty little secret.

“I _am_ Byun Baekhyun,” the smaller man impishly replied, as if that explained _everything_ — shrugging as he leaned in closer to bring their lips together once again.

Chanyeol felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as he realized that Baekhyun’s ~~pretty~~ hands ~~which he may or may not have fantasized about before~~ have started to fumble with the hem of his hoodie, touch searing on his already heated skin. Chanyeol found himself smiling endearingly as Baekhyun's lips trailed on his neck, feeling oddly fuzzy by such a sinful act. Said fluffy suddenly was replaced by a stirring in his gut as Baekhyun flicked his tongue against his sensitive ear just so. Goddamn, but his imagination could never have done Baekhyun justice. Baekhyun’s tongue was definitely, just like the rest of him, talented as fuck.

Chanyeol's mind couldn't focus on anything else except on how nice Baekhyun’s soft lips felt against his. Gone were the days of imaginings. By some stroke of luck from some unknown being, Chanyeol finally got Baekhyun where he wanted him : pliant and eager within his arms. 

_'Do not fuck this up. Do not fuck this up,'_ Chanyeol chanted to himself as if it was a mantra to keep the wild beating of his heart at bay as he focused on nothing else but the comforting weight of Baekhyun's body atop his — his already erratic heartbeat increasing a hundredfold as the tip of his nose caught with Baekhyun’s and he felt his best friend’s lips merely an inch away once more; begging to be touched, felt, kissed, and more things he had been fantasizing about doing but decided against since he wanted their friendship to remain intact.

And just like that, the word _FRIENDSHIP_ flashed like blaring warning signs in Chanyeol's mind in an inopportune eureka moment. How could he have been so stupid? He seriously couldn't let eight years of _brotherhood_ go down the drain like that just because of his selfish whims. Knowing he couldn’t control himself if he didn’t do anything to keep himself as far from Baekhyun as soon as possible, Chanyeol mustered what’s left of his will power and pushed the smaller away, only to be pushed back down when the latter countered his strength and prevented him from standing up. Baekhyun was smaller than him, but he was stronger too. That, or his presence made Chanyeol a tad weaker than he truly is.

Now that he thought about it. he'd always had this weird feeling at the pit of his stomach whenever Baekhyun wandered too close and not-so-subtlety brushed his front against his back in an _innocuous_ back hug. It never failed to make Chanyeol’s insides squirm. Nonetheless, he was quite good at hiding his fluster and feigned indifference every time, merely responding with a fond smile for his sweet _sweet_ Baekhyunee. Because Baekhyun was the epitome of innocence, wasn't he? It's not like he did that intentionally to rile him up, right? However, given his present predicament, is it possible that he wasn’t imagining things? That maybe, Baekhyun was just being a tease who made cock-blocking his hobby in hopes of luring his oh-so-innocent best friend? Surely not?

The rest of Chanyeol’s mental breakdown ended up forgotten as he yelped when he felt a soft but firm grip around his manhood. When Baekhyun had managed to push his joggers down, Chanyeol didn't know. Not that he had any intention nor means to find out, speech proving impossible when his mouth was drowned by Baekhyun’s soft lips against his again, more persistent than ever and seeking entry which was immediately granted by the split second it took for Chanyeol to yelp. Baekhyun's tongue probed further into the latter's mouth, tasting every inch of it, tongues flicking in haste in a dance; a battle for dominance for which Baekhyun quickly gained the upper hand.

 _'He's your best friend. What the fuck are you doing?'_ Chanyeol thought furiously but he could feel himself slipping away. Then again, one could only have so much control and it was Baekhyun after all. The best friend he had oh-so-hardly-tried-to-avoid getting too physically close with for the fear that he might do something crazy — something like, well, _this_.

Chanyeol felt himself snap as he felt another delicious flick of Baekhyun's delicate fingers on his shaft. He slowly closed his eyes, willing himself to enjoy the moment he had imagined a thousand times happen in his ~~wet~~ dreams. He parted his mouth a little more as he welcomed Baekhyun’s hungry tongue with renewed fervor. He kissed back, matching his fast pace, hands immediately snaking themselves on either side of Baekhyun’s waist, and gently made their way up beneath his shirt, caressing his spine — making Baekhyun gasp into the kiss.

Chanyeol's skin and lips were on fire — and damn was it a hot one. The feeling of skin on skin sent shivers down his entire being as the smaller man explored his upper body. For a fraction of a second, both had to separate for the need to breathe and Baekhyun murmured: "You have way too much will power, Channie. Gave me a hard time." He pouted like a five-year-old kid, a picture of innocence. There's the Baekhyun Chanyeol knew! But he couldn't really find it in himself to complain about _this_ other side of him though, considering their present... _activities_.

Baekhyun's sulking didn't last long since Chanyeol closed the distance between them and their lips met in another sweet kiss that is slower in tempo, finding themselves more in sync with each other after the initial surge of passion in their encounter. Chanyeol shivered as he felt Baekhyun's slowly becoming familiar touch on his proud member which twitched at the contact.

"Naughty Channie, no boxers? Seriously?"

"Fuck you. Just get it over with already!" Chanyeol whispered hotly to mask his embarrassment.

"Well, that's the plan." Baekhyun purred. "Relax, Chanyeollie. Patience is a virtue. God knows how patient I was waiting for you to finally crack. Hm?"

Any witty comeback Chanyeol had on his mind died as Baekhyun gripped the head of his cock and started pumping him slowly — agonizingly slow for his liking, as if in punishment. 

"B-Baek, p-pl-ease."

"Please what, Chanyeollie?" Baekhyun tilted his head to the side in pretentious innocence. The image of faux purity making Chanyeol want to wreck him _more_.

"Just... B-Baek... Stop being such a tease already! I _beg_ you." Chanyeol groaned.

Baekhyun had the audacity to giggle at Chanyeol's misery and he had half a mind to smack him if he kept it up for one more second.

"Oh well, since you asked so nicely." Baekhyun smirked as he shuffled out of Chanyeol's hold and sat in between his spread legs, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he stared longingly at the throbbing treat on his palm. "My my, Channie. I guess it wasn't only the lollipop that's big." 

Chanyeol couldn't do so much as stare as he felt Baekhyun's hot breath against his arousal, lithe fingers running up and down his length, feeling a lone digit flick along the slit. Just when he thought he couldn't take it any longer, he felt the grip on his manhood tighten before he was ensconced in the luscious warmth that is Byun Baekhyun's mouth. Chanyeol's hands made its way to tangle in Baekhyun's hair as he bit his lips to stifle a moan which threatened to escape them. He looked down at his supposedly _platonic_ best friend upon hearing him gag, balking when he felt his tip brush what he could have sworn was Baekhyun's uvula.

Chanyeol didn't know how he managed to do it, but Baekhyun merely gave him a sheepish grin while looking so damn sinful at the same time. He didn't seem to mind that his lip gloss got smeared messily around his mouth before setting off to work once again. All reason left him when he felt the delicious suction when Baekhyun hollowed his cheeks, what once was a mere tugging at his best friend's hair becoming more of a tight grip as he found himself bucking up into his sinful mouth in a dire need for more friction. Baekhyun whimpered in what Chanyeol thought was pain, so he tried to ease on the pulling, only to be shocked when Baekhyun withdrew all of a sudden with a scowl on his face, looking all sorts of debauched with his hair all over his face and his lips glistening red as he pouted while guiding Chanyeol's hand back on his head: "Wreck me, Channie. Be my _candy_."

And really, who is Chanyeol to say no to that very tempting offer? Setting his inhibitions aside, Chanyeol didn't waste time in giving Baekhyun what he wants; what they _both_ want. Baekhyun withdrew his hold on Chanyeol's hips and placed his hands by his sides instead. It was the only sign Chanyeol needed before he started to thrust into Baekhyun's awaiting mouth, gaining momentum by the second as the latter merely closed his eyes as if to savor his treat, offering his throat to be used and abused in fulfillment of Chanyeol's wildest fantasies. And when Baekhyun finally opened his eyes to look up at Chanyeol while sticking his tongue out to lap at his precum as if to taunt him to do more, with his saliva dripping down his chin, Chanyeol finally had enough.

The way he pulled Baekhyun up could only be described as aggressive, yet the smaller didn't seem to mind; willing, even. Clothes were hastily torn away from each other and soon, hot skin was upon hot skin. They kissed and bit and licked frantically, Chanyeol dipping his head down and peppering the alabaster skin of Baekhyun's jaw with wet smooches as the latter tilted his neck up in encouragement. All the while, Chanyeol caressed the small of Baekhyun's back and traced his spine with his fingertips, eliciting a needy whine from the latter as he went lower and lower to knead at his firm globes. Color him surprised when he ventured to tease with a lone finger sliding along Baekhyun's crease, only to feel it moist and somewhat stretched. Chanyeol's words got stuck in his throat. "You..."

"Yes. _Me_. I got fed up and decided that today is the day I finally got you to fuck me." Baekhyun's voice was uncharacteristically raspy — a mixture of frustration, needy whining, and what Chanyeol vaguely recognized as longing blending into a cocktail of poisonous concupiscence that Chanyeol was a tad willing to partake. "So Channie, _please_. Please fuck me."

Chanyeol groaned at that, Baekhyun's sinful words going straight to his rigid cock. They kissed torridly, hot fiery passion evident as they battled with their tongues as their only weapons. He took Baekhyun's mouth sloppily, tracing every inch with his saliva. In the midst of their passionate kisses, Chanyeol brought one hand down to prod at Baekhyun's entrance, surprised that Baekhyun slapped it away immediately.

Chanyeol is in the midst of in his internal panic, wondering what he did wrong when a sultry whisper made all his blood run down south. "Chanyeollie... _Just_... Just do it already. I want to feel _you_ inside of me."

Chanyeol stopped his ministrations altogether and looked deeply into his best friend's eyes — are they even still best friends after this? — searching for the slightest hint of hesitation but he found none. Still, he asked just to be sure, fingers tucking Baekhyun's bangs behind his ear so he could see the pretty forehead that endeared him so much. "Baekhyunee, are you sure?"

Baekhyun nodded as he closed the distance between them and their lips met in a tender kiss. At this point, they just _understood_ each other like they always did. Their bodies moved rhythmically against one another as Chanyeol scrambled to get up. He then secured his hold on Baekhyun's legs and switched their positions so that Baekhyun was now the one being pinned to the couch. Baekhyun took the initiative to wrap said legs over the giant's torso to pull him in, as if allowing any space between them physically pained him. The desperation to feel Chanyeol, to keep him close, seeping from his pores.

Chanyeol is not doing any better either, the sight of Baekhyun's soft locks fanned out around his head like a halo wreaking havoc in his entire being; he could feel the desire in his soul. A few moments went by, Chanyeol too afraid to move to interrupt the intense sense of intimacy he felt at the time when Baekhyun brought it upon himself to move things along. He looked into Chanyeol's eyes pleadingly and nodded. Chanyeol inched closer to swallow Baekhyun's moan as he breached Baekhyun's entrance, sweet inch by sweet inch.

This time, Baekhyun definitely did more than just silently whine, and unfortunately, Chanyeol couldn't say he fared better. Not when he himself felt what's little left of his sanity slip away at the overwhelming heat that engulfed his entire being. Intense pressure from all sides bore down on his cock and suddenly, coherent thoughts are a thing of the past. It was a tightness like nothing Chanyeol had ever experienced before, and he couldn't say he could blame himself for the feral growl he let out, mouth hanging open as his eyes rolled to the back of his head at the onslaught of sensations.

Meanwhile, Baekhyun bit onto his shoulder as he felt his body stretch beyond its limit. Yet, Chanyeol couldn't even register the pain — the utter euphoria of finally being _one_ with Baekhyun clouding his already foggy mind. Still, he was conscious enough to stop himself from diving more into that tight wet heat as he felt hot tears slide down across his cheeks, noting that Baekhyun clung onto his shoulders like a lifeline. Chanyeol kissed the tears away and gave Baekhyun all the time he needed to adjust. Once Baekhyun's grip on him eased up, Chanyeol slowly withdrew his member and gave an experimental thrust, cautiously taking note of Baekhyun's facial expressions. Baekhyun's hands gradually loosened their grip and made their way down to Chanyeol's buttocks, pants turning into moans of pleasure as he urged Chanyeol closer, _deeper._

The rhythm they set was messy and disorganized; the movement slow but nonetheless delicious, burning friction stirring a fire in their loins. Chanyeol adjusted his hips just so when Baekhyun all but gasped as he hit what he had been looking for. Nails dug further onto his backside as he continued to thrust in that angle, sensing the urgency in Baekhyun's touches and wanting nothing more than to _please_ him like he always aimed to do.

Chanyeol's thrusts gained momentum and he shoved himself in faster into Baekhyun's heat, the delicious friction making him dizzy due to the snug embrace of Baekhyun's walls around his shaft. All they could hear were the sounds of skin slapping on skin and Baekhyun's high pitched moans coupled with his low groans; creating a perfect melody that slowly morphs into a song in Chanyeol's mind. A song Chanyeol can't wait to write from this sudden burst of inspiration. Indeed, Baekhyun is his muse.

And now, his muse is clinging so hard onto him, needy and shameless as his hips lift up on its own accord to meet Chanyeol's thrusts halfway; eager and wanting. The pace of their hips picked up, along with the battle between their tongues, stealing each other's breath as if they weren't doing that already through their passionate love-making.

Encouraged by Baekhyun's ardor, Chanyeol's hips increased their tempo, his hands replacing themselves back on Baekhyun's cheeks to spread them further apart so he could delve in deeper into such sweet ecstacy. Muttered curses and long overdue confessions infiltrated the air as they desperately clung onto each other for support as they chased their climax.

Chanyeol was suddenly jolted out of his delirium when he felt Baekhyun bite his lower lip as he shook against him, tasting metal and feeling something sticky and wet hit his torso, yet Chanyeol couldn't bring himself to mind when he realized that Baekhyun had come untouched because of him... for him. That incredibly hot thought alone propelled him into reaching his very own peak. All it took was one more powerful thrust for him to let go and the knot of tension in his body unravelled as he released, seeds spilling into Baekhyun's warmth and painting his insides white. He hugged Baekhyun tighter than ever as he buried himself to the hilt, eyes fluttering close in pleasure; wanting to live in that moment of pure, unadulterated bliss forever.

Alas, nothing ever lasts. Time is always moving forward, but Chanyeol is optimistic. Not everything has to be for naught. And as he slowly came down from his high and cracked his eyes open to the sight of a glowing Baekhyun smiling that cheeky smile of his that Chanyeol adored, he knew everything will be all right. They leaned their foreheads against each other as Chanyeol gently caressed Baekhyun's hips, a silent apology for his rough ministrations a while ago, their ragged breathing in sync with each other. Just as their chest-heaving ceased, Baekhyun leaned in and their lips met in a gentle and sweet kiss.

"Wow. Who knew all of that silly practicing of 'rolling rolling hills' would actually do you some good, huh? Thank you, my _biggest_ fan!" Baekhyun wiggled his eyebrows and Chanyeol could only laugh. It's not like he can deny it. Indeed, for him, there is none other than Baekhyun.

"I'm not your fan, you conceited, egotistical, idiot."

"Eh?"

"I'm your candy."

Baekhyun's boisterous laughter was his only response and Chanyeol thinks, he could totally listen to that laugh for the rest of his days.


End file.
